


Just Be Friends

by SquaryQ



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Break Up, Just Friends, M/M, Red String of Fate, crossover? sorta, i believe this is called thiefshipping, vocaloid lyrics tho, when Marik is luka lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s just be friends.”</p><p>No. That was nothing near what he had wanted – Marik was a simple man, but he blamed that on his upbringing. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to the idea of consistency. And violence. He really hadn’t chosen the best person, on paper, to engage in a romantic relationship; a looker to say the least. But, also the most basic definition of a villain. Florence. Oh, Florence. Florence was so much like Marik’s father, Hank. But so different at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be Friends

A cheap motel bedroom is before him, with shoddy peeling wallpaper and damp racing toward the ceiling at the bathroom doorway. One of the lamp lights is dim and flickering as if it is about to die. While a tap in the bathroom is dripping. The tap hasn’t been completely shut off. The occasional drip, drip, drip, would be maddening enough for most. But not him. 

Someone’s body is strewn across the freshly made bed. The cleaning staff had clearly appeared because he himself hadn’t fixed the blankets from the knot they were in when he had left. The Egyptian man, laying upon hotel sheets shouts wordlessly into the pillows. His mind a mess, Marik Ishtar continues to scream; the pillows muffling the sound.  
He looks at his hand, lilac eyes glassy. Earlier in the day he had been so enthralled in the idea of a red string tying him to his other half. But the only person that that could be had to break off what they had. The little red string had been fraying, and Marik only actually realised that once those deadly four words escaped that demon’s mouth. 

“Let’s just be friends.”

No. That was nothing near what he had wanted – Marik was a simple man, but he blamed that on his upbringing. Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to the idea of consistency. And violence. He really hadn’t chosen the best person, on paper, to engage in a romantic relationship; a looker to say the least. Bu, also the most basic definition of a villain. Florence.  
Oh, Florence. Florence was so much like Marik’s father, Hank. But so different at the same time. 

His father, Hank was physically abusive to his older siblings. They had tried so hard to sate his hungry sense of wrath, to keep his father away from him – prevent him from laying a finger on the young Marik. It had worked for the most part – he didn’t have to deal with the facial burns that Rishid had tattooed over to obscure, or the scar over Ishizu’s lip that she tends to cover with a cream veil that is attached to a matching headdress. 

But Florence was different. Florence was gorgeous and had a quirk that screamed trustworthy, despite reputation. 

The white haired man had been a part of Marik’s life since he came to Domino City in 2008. In 2014, he left the city and Florence frequently visited him in Egypt. The money would come from anywhere and Marik never knew if it was legal. Today was a special day though. White day. And he had travelled all the way from Egypt for this day.  
Dressed in a white version of his lilac midriff exposing shirt and a flower crown, he had gone in search of Florence, only to see him sat begrudgingly on a park bench, and didn’t even acknowledge Marik until he practically threw himself on his lap. The white haired Brit was unamused by Marik’s presence. His actions caused a violent surge of anger to race into action.

“Fluffy, I just wanted to come and see you for white day,”

“I can bloody see that!”

“Well why aren’t you happy to see me?”

“Are you out yet?”

“NO! I’m not gay!” 

“That’s why.” 

“Florence, wait!”

“Look, Marik. Let’s just be friends.”

Marik groans upon recollection of what had happened an hour ago. The words making him increasingly uncomfortable. Though a knock at the door makes him feel worse, like he could be sick at any second.


End file.
